Bright Eyes
by Mz.Happy
Summary: A new life, a normal life. That's all Sam wanted. Perhaps Gravity Falls was the wrong choice? OCs inside. R&R


"It's getting closer!"

"Dipper hurry! I'm not gonna be able to hold them off for very long!"

"Look out!"

"Aaahhhhh!"

Well… this is unexpected.

Have you ever heard the saying, "Life is full of surprises?" I believed that saying, I just didn't think the world had these kinds of surprises. How did I get involved? I just wanted to find a job and move on with my life. But oh no, fate just had to throw me into this situation. Now you may be wondering what is happening at the moment. But don't worry there is a logical explanation to all of this… I think.

* * *

"...up…"

"…wake up…"

"…Wake up!..."

"Sam wake up!"

Sam slowly opened her eyelids half way to see the annoyed face of Lily. Her long dark brown hair was tied into a high ponytail highlighting her pinched pale face and large brown eyes. She could be a little bit of a brat, especially in the morning, but once she warmed up to you she was really nice and caring. She just hid a lot of it underneath her tough girl persona and no nonsense attitude.

"Nnn, five more minutes Lily." Sam grumbled as she pulled the sheets over her head.

"Sam, you should be up already! Do you know what time it is!?" Lily snarked at a level just below a shriek.

"Don't know and don't care." Sam dug herself deeper into her cocoon.

"You need to get up!"

"No."

"Get up!"

"No!"

"Get Up!"

"No!"

"Augh!" Lily stamped her foot and stormed away.

Sam snuggled inside her blankets, a content smile on her face. Finally, I can get some more slee—

HOOONK

The blaring wail of an air horn startled her from her reverie.

With a shriek, Sam sat up to quickly and with many flailing motions, slid out of bed, and slumped to a very ungraceful face plant on the floor. Sam slowly regained her bearings. She sat up; holding her nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding, and shot a dirty look at Lily. Lily, for her part, stood there triumphantly holding the air horn and smirking.

"What was that for?" Sam snarled as she stood up. "And why is this floor so freaking cold?" She danced about, trying to keep her feet warm.

"I was getting you out of bed! What else does it look like?"

"Yeah but was the nnn-" Sam's "cold feet" dance became more dramatic, "air horn really necessary!?"

"Seriously. Stop that. You look like an idiot." Lily aimed a kick at her shins. Sam danced out of the way. "I'm not kidding! Look at what time it is!"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever." Sam said to herself as she sauntered over to her clock.

"You probably woke me up before the sun even ro-" She cut off suddenly as she looked at her alarm clock.

It was 10:26.

"Oh." Sam said.

She was leaving at 11:00.

"Oh crap!" Sam yelled as she sprinted to the bathroom to get herself dressed and freshened up. She entered the bathroom and flung some water in her face, half drowning herself and without bothering to dry off, attempted to tame her mahogany hair with a black headband. She struggled into a pair of weathered acid wash skinny jeans. She darted back out into her room half dressed –Lily snorted and turned around- and rooting through her box of clothes, produced a white short-sleeved blouse and a black vest. Stumbling back into the bathroom, shirt and vest all crooked, she grabbed her makeup bag and seized a black crayon eyeliner and a thick tube of mascara. She applied her makeup with a practiced hand and when finished, surveyed herself in the mirror. She was pasty and rather bland shaped if she did say so herself with far too many angles where there should be curves and knobby elbows. The only interesting feature she had were her eyes. They were a silvery purple and seemed to reflect more light than there was in the room. Too bad her eyeliner made her look like a raccoon. No, she corrected herself. My eyeliner makes me look like a rockstar. The last and most important thing added to her outfit was her necklace. The necklace was a silver chain with a polished amethyst pendant. She thought it matched her eyes quite nicely.

It was the only thing she had related to her old life. She was found lying outside of the orphanage at age five, passed out, with some sort of amnesia. No one saw who left her there and no one could find relatives or anyone who knew anything about her. Absolutely nothing. She didn't even know her name. Sam cradled the pendant in her hands, turning it over and over, inspecting the way the light hit the gem. Sometimes, in the right light, she thought she could see something embedded in the center of the stone.

Three sharp raps on the door and Lily was yelling "Hurry up Sam! It's time to go!" Realizing that she had zoned out she turned to run out of the bathroom. Pausing, she turned back to the mirror and flashed herself thumbs up. "You're sexy." She said with a smirk. Lily groaned from outside the door. Sam darted out into the room, grabbed her suitcase along with her only pair of converse, flew past Lily and ran down the stairs, two at a time. (She almost fell three times.) At the bottom of the stairs was the director of the orphanage, Ms. Lutyen. She was a short, plump woman, with skin the color of brown sugar and big honey gold eyes. She wore a long jean skirt and a sky blue tank top. She was the sweetest person ever, probably even sweeter than the purest sugar.

Sam stuttered to a stop right in front of her, almost a head on collision. "I'm so so so sorry! I thought my alarm would go off, but it didn't, and then Lilly was there, and I'm sorry, and then my shirt was in the box-"

"Sam," Mrs. Lutyen began softly.

"-But I found it! And Lily had an airhorn and the floor was cold and I think I applied my make up weird and-"

"Samantha…"

Sam kept rambling, a motor mouth at the best of times. "Cause you know how bad I am at makeup, but I love to sleep, you know? I just don't have time and I am SO tired! Anyways I'm so sorry for this…"

"Samantha!" Ms. Lutyens settled firm hands on Sam's shoulders, startling her into silence. "Samantha, look at the time again."

Sam's eyes trailed to the old analog clock on the wall. It was 8:00. 8:00, not 11:00. It took her some time to process. She spun around, wrenching her shoulders out from under Ms. Lutyen's hands. Lily stood at the bottom of the stairs, smirking at her.

"Lily! What in the actual heck!?" Sam railed on her and was about to pounce in a fit of rage, when a strong, yet kind hand stopped her.

"Never mind her Sam, I told her to wake you up. However, I wasn't aware that she did not tell you the correct time." She sent a stern look to Lily, who looked slightly ashamed of herself. "But no matter, come on, everyone else is waiting for you." Ms. Lutyens said cheerfully and started to lead Sam to the kitchens.

"Everyone else?" Sam thought aloud.

When they arrived at the kitchen Ms. Lutyens opened the door to reveal a-

"SURPRISE!"

All the kids in the orphanage, the workers, and even her martial arts teacher crowded into the kitchen to throw her a good-bye party. You see, Sam had turned eighteen a few months ago and since she was now an adult that meant she had to move out, and take care of herself. It was interesting because normally kids were adopted before they were eighteen, but she was just never chosen for some reason. But anyways you could tell they had put a lot of planning and effort into this and she wasn't quite sure how to react.

"I… I don't know what to say…" she said looking at how well the kitchen was decorated.

"Say you love it" replied Ms. Lutyens.

"Okay…I love it!"

* * *

The little kids scurried over and urged her to the table so she could open her presents, but Ms. Lutyens said they should probably start off with breakfast. So they had breakfast which was her favorite, biscuits and gravy. After they cleared up breakfast they had her open presents. A lot of people had given her things such as clothing, jewelry and hair accessories. The little kids had all pitched in to make a picture frame with a picture of them inside of it. And last but not least was her martial arts teacher Mr. Sensei-san. This man had been a great mentor to her ever since she started martial arts, she even thought of him as the grandpa she never had.

"Samantha, you were an amazing student. You learned great fighting techniques, you're as swift as a coursing river, have the force of a great typhoon,and the strength of a raging fire! But these skills mean nothing without..."

He suddenly pulled out this very fancy looking scroll. It had intricate designs all over it and it looked like something that was handed down for generations.

"These words that I have for you." He replied as he slowly handed the scroll to her.

Sam took the scroll ever so gently from his hands feeling like if she did something wrong it would break, burst into flames or something. She started to have these really weird thoughts and ideas go through her head as she slowly slid the scroll open.

"What if it's the most powerful saying in the universe?"

"What if it gives me superpowers?"

"What if its his secret dumpling recipe? No, why would it be that? Its a secret! But man, he makes some mean dumplings."

"What if-"

Ya did it.

Congrats.

There it was on what now was seen as a simple piece of paper, his "words of wisdom."

"Well that was underwhelming," she thought to herself, "and some quotes from a disney princess movie."

"Thank you Mr. Sensei-san, this was nice of you." she replied to her teacher.

For rest of the time, people talked, kids played, and before Sam knew it, it was time to head off to the airport. She waved goodbye to everyone as she made her way out to the car were Ms. Lutyens was waiting for her to take her to the airport. She was going to miss this place, but she wanted to have her own freedom and get a move on with her life. As she got into the car she waved one final goodbye to everyone before they finally drove off, and she watched the orphanage disappear in the distance.

* * *

They were only a few miles away from the airport and the car ride had been surprisingly quiet. Sam didn't talk much because even though she was excited she was also nervous. There were many things that could happen but there was no turning back now. After a few more minutes of silence Mrs. Lutyens finally spoke up.

"You could've stayed you know."

"What?"

"I said you could've stayed. You could work with me at the orphanage, or see if Mr. Sensei-san would give you a job at the dojo, or even…"

"Ms. Lutyens I already told you, this was my choice. You know how I've always wanted to explore the world."

"I know but, why live in a tiny town that barely even shows up on google maps?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure why, but when we found it I just got this gut feeling telling me to go there.

"It's not the town I'm worried about, I'm worried about you. Are you going to be fine living so far away?"

"Don't worry I'm an adult. I can take care of myself."

And with that they pulled up to the airport. They both got out and Sam grabbed her suitcase from the back. Once she had all her belongings, it was time to say goodbye again.

"Oh! I almost forgot, this is for you." Ms. Lutyens said as she reached for an envelope in her purse. She handed it to Sam and when she looked inside her jaw dropped open to see five hundred dollars inside the envelope.

"Just a little something to help you get settled."

"Ms. Lutyens…I can't take this."

"Oh sure you can! We have plenty of cash, but you need whatever you can to help you stand on your own feet."

Sam looked at Ms. Lutyens who gave her a look telling her that she was not going to take it back no matter what.

"Ms. Lutyens… Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sam said as she embraced the loving woman. She felt her eyes water up a bit.

"It's nothing Samantha. Remember, my door is always open to you."

They stayed in that embrace for a few more moments before they broke apart. Sam decided it was know time to get going before she missed her plane. As she made her way to security she turned around and waved goodbye one last time to Ms. Lutyens who was standing by the doors and waved back.

* * *

Her plane had finally taken off and she was just staring at the clouds as they flew over them. It was a really neat view. Sam knew it would be a few more hours till they landed so she decided to listen to music on her Mp3 player.

"Alright this is it, there's no turning back." Sam thought as she placed her ear buds in.

"Gravity Falls here I come." Was here final thought as she closed her eyes and just focused on listening to music.

* * *

Hi, everyone! This is my very first story ever. I would really appreciate constructive criticism so I can improve my writing. Tell me what you think!


End file.
